


Try Something New

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 100 percent consensual tentacle porn, Alec Lightwood is the best boyfriend, Alec discovers hentai, Insecure Magnus, Kinky sex, M/M, Magnus Has Tentacles, Tentacle Hand Jobs, Tentacle Porn, Tentacletober, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: While Magnus had come to accept that Alec "tolerated" his tentacles, he couldn't imagine Alec ever wanting more than the cuddles he happily indulges in.  Alec takes the time to prove to Magnus that he wants everything, and he does mean everything.





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> Okay, so, I read the most ADORABLE tentacle fic (see inspired by) and I simply HAD to write a sequel to it with the author's permission and I am so in love. 
> 
> Also this fic is ALL THE FAULT OF LYNNE, WHO MADE TENTACLETOBER A THING. SO IT IS DEDICATED TO YOU YOU HORRIBLE AND AMAZING INFLUENCE YOU. 
> 
> ....I never thought there would be a day where I happily wrote tentacle porn, but, welp, here we are. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. TENTACLE PORN AHEAD. (All 100% enthusiastically consensual.)

  
Magnus took a little while to settle into the idea that Alec truly wasn't bothered by his tentacles. No matter how possessively they held him, or how much they begged for his attention, Alec always had a smile and a kiss ready for them, and him. Magnus watched in awe as Alec moved around the kitchen, getting them both cups of tea with a tentacle wrapped around his waist and another around his wrist, both of them just enjoying the closeness to Alexander. 

  
"You know, you worry me when you look like that," Alec said, turning with both cups, offering the jasmine tea to Magnus, holding his own between his hands. 

  
Magnus blinked into awareness, staring at Alexander. "Hm? Like what?" 

  
"Like you think I'm going to remember to be disgusted by you," Alec said, stepping in closer. Another tentacle immediately wrapped around his thigh, poking under the hem of his boxers and he chuckled. "What do I need to do to convince you that they don't bother me?" 

  
Magnus huffed and took a sip of his tea. But he couldn't argue the point. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There would be a point where Alec would get disgusted and then what was he going to do? Especially after he had had all of this? He leaned against Alec's shoulder and sighed, glad when Alec wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. 

  
"Magnus," Alec muttered, nosing into his hair. "I love you. I love every piece of you. Including them. You're not going to scare me away. Stop trying." 

  
Magnus pulled back just enough to glare at Alec, at the implication that he was trying to scare off his boyfriend when his shadowhunter stared him down, both his eyebrows raised, almost daring him to argue the point. He sighed and slumped against Alec again, his tentacles holding him that much tighter. "Even I can't get rid of a lifetime of habits that quickly," he offered. 

  
Alec nodded and kissed Magnus' temple. "I know. But, stop expecting me to run? I promise they don't bother me. And hey, they like me, so that's a compliment, right?" he teased, turning his head to press a kiss to the tentacle that was curling over his shoulder. 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and shuddered, trying to not let Alec realize just how much that simple touch could undo him. No one he had ever been with had been so infuriatingly gentle with them, nor had they been so open about their acceptance, but here Alec was, kissing them like it was just another part of his body that deserved worship. 

  
Alec shifted and tilted Magnus' face up for a kiss, melting into the soft touch like always, pushing Magnus back towards the corner when the tentacle on his shoulder started to creep around his neck. He pulled back and frowned. 

  
For the first time, Magnus caught sight of something uncomfortable in Alec's gaze and his heart jumped into his throat. But before he could snap his tentacles behind a glamour and tell Alec he would never need to see them again, Alec was tapping the tentacle around his neck gently. Magnus blinked in surprise and watched Alec slowly unwind it before kissing the tip. 

  
"Not around the neck, please?" Alec asked, giving it another kiss. He smiled when the tentacle eagerly wrapped around his upper arm instead and turned back to Magnus and froze at the expression in his face. "Magnus? What's wrong?" 

  
"You..." Magnus started and shook his head, unable to keep from staring at Alec. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. To, uh, let them make you uncomfortable." 

  
Alec shrugged and pressed in close to Magnus again, kissing his forehead, and then his cheek. "They didn't know. Now they do. Nothing around the neck. I'm sure it'll be fine." 

  
For what felt like the hundredth time in the past week, Magnus marveled at Alexander and his willingness to work around his other warlock mark, like it was no big deal. "Still, I'm sorry." 

  
Alec grinned, his eyes bright. "Want to know how you can make it up to me?" 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows at the mischievous look in Alec's eyes. "Do tell, Alexander?" 

  
"Give me a reason to be late for work?" 

  
Magnus laughed and pressed in close to Alec again. "I've been a horrible influence on you if you're asking me to make you late," he teased, leaning in to lick a trail up the deflect rune on Alec's neck. "But I have a feeling you don't mind?" 

  
"Nope," Alec gasped, his head falling back. He shivered as the tentacle around his thigh gave a slow tug on his leg, encouraging him to spread his legs wider, while the one on his wrist tugged him into Magnus. 

  
Magnus exerted just a little control over his tentacles so he didn't let them get too carried away as he dropped to his knees in front of Alexander, pressing kisses down his stomach and to the waistband of his boxers. No matter how open Alec was about his tentacles, there was no need to push things beyond what he could tolerate. 

  
~!~ 

  
A week or so later, Magnus came home earlier than expected and found Alec on the couch, studying something intently on his tablet. "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise. Did you get out of work early?" 

  
Alec's eyes went wide and he slammed a hand down on his tablet, locking it and turning it off in a heartbeat. "Magnus!" 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows at the reaction, and at the blush on Alec's face. "Well, that was interesting..." 

  
Alec winced and rubbed the back of his head, looking down at his tablet. "Yeah, that was about as subtle as a punch to the jaw, huh?" 

  
A chuckle escaped against his will. "Something along those lines," Magnus agreed, smiling at Alec as he stood up and walked over to him. "Is everything all right?" 

  
Alec smiled back at him, reaching out to cup his face in his hands. "Yes, of course. Will you let them out?" 

  
Magnus could never resist the shiver that went down his spine at the reminder that not only did Alexander not _mind_ his tentacles, he actively asked to see them. In an instant, they were free of the glamour and reaching out for his boyfriend, pulling him in closer. He leaned into the kiss from Alec and melted against him, relishing in the gentle press of their lips after what had been a long day. 

  
"You're home early," Alec whispered against his lips. "I wanted to have dinner ready for you." 

  
Magnus hummed and smiled. "I'll snap something up for us. Right now I just want to curl up on the couch with you and not move." His tentacles gave Alec a possessive squeeze where they were wrapped around his forearms, legs and waist. "And it looks like all of me agrees with that." 

  
Alec laughed and nodded. "I'm not surprised. They do give the best cuddles." 

  
His tentacles gave a pleased shudder and Magnus kissed Alec again, because he could, and because he didn't deserve his wonderful shadowhunter, he truly didn't. By the time they pulled apart, Magnus had to try to remember exactly what they wanted, because his mind was far and away. 

  
"Come on," Alec coaxed, tugging Magnus towards the couch. After some initial trial and error, they'd figured out that it was easiest for Alec to lay on top of Magnus, mostly so Magnus' tentacles could have free reign to touch Alec as much as they wanted. Now it was easy for Magnus to stretch out on the couch and have Alec sprawl half on top of him. 

  
In a heartbeat, his tentacles had wrapped themselves around Alec just as possessively and Alexander was melting against him. Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec's hair and massaged his scalp as they both took a few minutes to relax from their day. "Are you going to tell me what you were looking at on that tablet of yours?" 

  
Alec tensed and his eyes flew to the tablet, glad that it was at least out of reach. "Uh. No?" he offered, his voice hesitant. "It's, it's nothing bad. I promise." He tilted his head to look up at Magnus and leaned into the tentacle stroking his cheek, shifting to press a soft kiss to it. 

  
The sight was almost enough to have Magnus drop the topic, but he could still feel the threads of tension in Alec. What on earth would make him a mix of shy and tense like this? "You know I'm going to keep asking," Magnus told him, giving him a look. 

  
Alec sighed and dropped his face to Magnus' chest, groaning a little as one of the larger tentacles started to massage his shoulders, trying to work the tension out of him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that it was okay to relax, that he could talk about something like this. "I know. I just...don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

  
Magnus blinked and his fingers stilled in Alec's hair as he took a second to process that. "Make  _ me _ uncomfortable?" he clarified. 

  
Alec nodded, his shoulders sagging at the steady massage from the tentacle behind him, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah. Was gonna...try to work up to it.” 

  
“Alexander, what do you need to, to... _ work up to _ ?” Magnus asked, giving Alec’s hair a small tug. “Not like you to be shy about what you want.” He paused and chuckled. “Now, at least.” 

  
“Well,” Alec paused and cleared his throat. “I uh, noticed something. So I did some research, and I wasn’t expecting, well, there was a lot, but I didn’t, uh-” 

  
“Alec,” Magnus interrupted. “Try that again. What did you notice?” 

  
Alec took another deep breath and shifted to rest his head against Magnus’ collar, reaching out to trail his fingers along the tentacle curled beside him. He felt the shiver go through his boyfriend and smiled, keeping up the gentle touch. They were soft and smooth, and some of the bigger ones had suckers like suction cups on them. 

  
Magnus ordered himself to focus and not get lost in how  _ good _ it felt to have Alec touch him, them, so openly. “Alexander.” 

  
Alec flushed and cleared his throat. "You don't, uh, let them touch me when we're, you know." He gestured between them. "If they're already touching me, they just stay where they are. But that doesn't feel like, what, uh, you actually want." 

  
Magnus blinked and considered that, looking down at Alec. "What are you..." 

  
"I'm just saying," Alec blurted out, his cheeks going red. "I looked it up, and apparently it's a  _ thing _ , and now that I've seen it, I can't stop thinking about it, but I don't know if you would ever want to do that, or if  _ they _ want to-" 

  
"Alexander!" Magnus interrupted, giving a firmer tug on his hair. "Slow down." 

  
Alec sighed and turned his face into Magnus' neck and wrapped his hand around the tentacle nearby, giving it a small squeeze before burrowing his hand into the curl, relaxing when it tightened around his wrist. 

  
"Try that, one more time for me. I do let them touch you when we're fooling around," Magnus said, looking down at Alec. 

  
"Yeah, but," Alec hummed and bit down on his lip. "They want, uh. I can feel you hold them back. A bit. Like they want to touch me more, but I think you hold them back." 

  
Magnus' breath caught and a shudder worked its way down his back and through each of his tentacles as he finally caught on to what Alec was saying. "You're saying you wouldn't mind if..." 

  
Alec shook his head, trying to clear his throat so he could keep talking. "That's, that's what I was looking at." He gestured to his tablet. "But, uh, I don't know if that's something that you-" 

  
Magnus (with a bit of his help from two of his larger tentacles) twisted Alec just enough so he could kiss his shadowhunter, well-aware that he was on the edge of desperate. By the time they broke apart, Alec's eyes were glassy and Magnus knew that he had no hope of controlling himself. Not when Alec was admitting to, to maybe wanting... 

  
"So," Alec cleared his throat, shivering at the tentacle tracing the edge of his boxers. "Is that something you might, maybe want to try?" 

  
Magnus choked down another groan and pulled Alec in for another kiss, unable to keep his tentacles from tugging at the boxers and t-shirt Alec was wearing. "Are you sure?" 

  
Alec nodded, shivering. "Want to try. You know I already love them cuddling me. This is just a step further, right?" 

  
"Yeah," Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse. "And I know exactly where I want to start." 

  
Alec stared down at him, his eyes bright. "Yeah?" 

  
Magnus nodded. "A, ah, fantasy of sorts, if you will indulge me." 

  
Alec lit up, grinning. "Yes, yes, of course, Magnus. What, uh, how do we...?" 

  
Magnus gave Alec a gentle push. "First, we move to the bed where we have more room," he urged, sending a small wave of calm through his tentacles. They were eager, almost desperate to touch Alexander, never letting him stray far, every touch more possessive than the last. 

  
Alec laughed in delight, lifting his hand to press a kiss to the tentacle curled around his wrist. It was one of the more possessive ones, always wanting to be touching him. "I thought about it, you know," he added as he let Magnus tug him towards the bedroom. 

  
Magnus bit down a groan and turned to look at Alec. "You did? About what?" 

  
Alec shivered and felt an impatient tug to the boxers he was wearing. He gave the tentacle a quick pat. "Almost there," he promised. He turned back to where Magnus was staring at him and leaned into a kiss from his boyfriend. "I uh, maybe about them, um," he groaned and blushed. 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and turned down the bed with a flick of his magic. "Now I'm really interested in what you imagined." 

  
"I thought, uh," Alec halted and bit down on his lower lip before he forced the words out. "I imagined them waking me up, teasing me, maybe even, uh, getting me ready? So you could, you know, fuck me awake?" 

  
Magnus groaned, his entire body, tentacles and all, shuddering at the mental image. "We can, we can definitely do that," he promised Alexander, staring at him with hot eyes. "What else?" 

  
Alec licked his lips as Magnus got himself situated on a pile of pillows and then tugged him closer with his tentacles. He ended up with his back against Magnus' chest and his tentacles tracing trails along his body, his boxers and shirt disappearing a moment later in a shower of blue sparks. 

  
"I, uh," Alec took a second to shiver under the insistent touch from the tentacles, how much more possessive they were getting with every sweep across his skin, and how they weren't holding back this time. 

  
"Tell me," Magnus demanded, pressing a kiss to the deflect rune on Alec's neck, sucking a slow mark into his skin. "How do you want me to touch you? Let me hear what you imagined?" 

  
Alec groaned and rubbed his thighs together, shuddering as the tentacles gave a small tug, encouraging him to spread his legs. "I thought about you touching me in the shower. Kissing me, while one of them, uh, stroked me, and, ah, fuck!" He gasped as one tentacle slowly trailed along his cock, teasing him from half-hard to almost fully so in a moment. 

  
Magnus panted quietly, pressing a kiss to Alec's ear before sucking a mark into the skin behind it. "Do you love their touch so much?" 

  
"Yes," Alec whined, shifting to spread his legs wider as one of the tentacles started to stroke at his inner thighs. "It's you, fuck, so of course I love it." 

  
Magnus smiled, please and gave a gentle nudge to one of the tentacles around Alec's wrist, encouraging it to trail lower. "Tell me what else you thought about? Do you want me to fuck you with them?" It was an image from his deepest and darkest fantasies, words that he had never dared to think, let alone express out loud. 

  
Alec gasped, his hands tightening on the sheets as a tentacle wrapped around his cock, making his hips snap up, thrusting into the touch. "Yes, fuck, Magnus, please, I want that." 

  
Magnus groaned, unable to keep his tentacles from responding, their touch getting more and more possessive as they moved over Alec's body, forcing his legs open more, teasing his cock and savoring every inch of him that they could touch. 

  
"You know," Magnus teased, tightening his arms around Alec's waist, dropping his mouth to Alec's neck again, sucking mark after mark into the skin. "You're going to have to show me some of the things you saw. I confess I'm curious." 

  
Alec nodded, his body shaking as the tentacle around his cock started to stroke him faster, keeping the perfect firmness. It was the best kind of torture. "It's a bit, ah, yours are better. So good, so gentle. Know you're, they're going to take good care of me." 

  
Magnus couldn't keep the grin off his face and the feeling of absolute love and possessiveness that swamped him. He didn't know where it started, him or his tentacles, but perhaps it was a mix of them both, knowing just what an amazing gift they had been given with his shadowhunter. "Of course we are," Magnus promised, shifting to rake his fingernails along Alec's abs, just to watch him arch again. 

  
"Magnus," Alec whined, biting down on his lip, his mouth falling open as he rocked his hips up. "Please, want more, give me more." 

  
Magnus was considering exactly what he wanted to do to his boyfriend when one of his tentacles snuck up Alec's shoulder and onto his cheek, tapping his arm. Magnus looked down at it and blinked in confusion before he realized what... " _ Oh. _ " 

  
Alec's eyes flew to Magnus. "Magnus?" 

  
Magnus turned his eyes to Alec again and hummed, softening his strokes over Alec's belly before he answered. "Let me try something. If it isn't okay, we'll stop immediately." 

  
Alec frowned and nodded. "What is it?" he asked, and just like that, he felt a tentative stroke along his cheek. He turned and smiled, pressing a kiss to the tentacle curling there, even as the one around his cock gave another teasing squeeze, making him gasp, his whole body shaking. 

  
Instead of the tentacle being satisfied with the kiss though, it pressed closer to his mouth again and with a gasp, Alec realized what Magnus, what  _ they _ wanted to try. His whole body went hot and he dropped his mouth open. "Please," he whispered, pressing another soft kiss to the smooth skin of the tentacle by his mouth. 

  
Alec didn't know if the tentativeness came from Magnus, or the tentacles themselves, but the second the tip pushed between his lips, he groaned and sucked hard, wanting more. Behind him, Magnus moaned, and Alec could feel how hard Magnus was, how much he was enjoying everything he was doing. It felt amazing, completely surrounded by him like this. 

  
The tentacle in his mouth didn't do anything more than tease his tongue and Alec found it was easy to lose himself to the rhythm of sucking on it, sealing his lips around it. It was worth it for the low, punched out noise that escaped Magnus and the way his name started to get babbled, and how all the tentacles started to touch him with more intent. 

  
Alec knew he'd made the right choice when Magnus hauled him back and into a more proper position, his hands just as possessive as the tentacles covering almost every inch of his body. He'd never felt more owned by Magnus, and his entire being was on fire with it. It was perfect, better than he'd imagined, and it was only made better by the fact that Magnus was enjoying himself just as much. 

  
Alexander was beautiful, even as his whole body strained, his mouth stuffed full, and his cock wrapped up in one of his tentacles, being stroked and teased until all he could think about was what he needed. Magnus couldn't look away from him, the picture he made as he gave himself over so completely, his entire body shaking as he bucked into the touch, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth. 

  
Magnus held onto Alec tightly, pressing his face to Alec's neck, panting against his skin. "Fuck, you're so perfect, Alexander, so perfect, and all mine, I love you so much, you're so good, want to take you apart and keep you here with me, with us. We'll always take such good care of you, I promise." He was barely aware of the words escaping him as Alec's hips began to move frantically, his chest heaving with every squeeze and possessive touch. 

  
Alec had known it was going to feel good, doing this with Magnus, but he had never imagined that it was going to feel like this. He felt  _ owned _ , his entire body possessed by the warlock, and it was everything he ever could have wanted. He spread his legs wider, digging his heels into the bed, sucking in a desperate breath, thrusting his hips up and into the teasing touch on his cock from the tentacles. He was so close, fuck, so close, he just needed a little, little bit more. 

  
One of the larger tentacles pressed behind his balls, teasing at his entrance and all at once, the fantasy he had said earlier swarmed him and he imagined it, imagined Magnus doing exactly what he was teasing and he lost it, his back bowing as he came, his whole body shaking with the effort of it before he sagged, trying to catch his breath. 

  
Watching Alec come, a tentacle pressed between his lips, another wrapped around his cock, and another teasing him with his fantasy from earlier, was the single hottest thing Magnus had ever seen in his long life, and he would never forget it. It was almost enough to have him forgetting how hard he was, especially when Alec curled into him and slurred his name, his whole body lax and loose. 

  
"Enjoy that?" Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse as he combed his fingers through Alec's hair. His tentacles were just as gentle, stroking easily over Alec's skin as the shadowhunter shifted to rest on the bed beside him.

  
Alec huffed out a laugh, opening one eye to look up at Magnus. "Think you know the answer to that already. Just give me a second and then I'll take care of you." He reached out and tugged one of the tentacles closer, humming happily when it wrapped around his wrist, pressing his cheek to it. 

  
Magnus' mouth was dry and he stared at Alec, even as his cock throbbed, reminding him that he still wanted, still needed. And maybe it was the thought of pleasing Alec, or maybe it was the idea that Alec might enjoy it, but the tentacle that had gotten Alec off was wrapping around his cock before he thought better of it. 

  
"Ah," he groaned, his hips shifting impatiently. 

  
Alec's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the tentacle teasing Magnus, unable to keep from grinning. "Well, now that's a show I certainly won't object to..." he shifted to rest on his side and raised his eyebrows at Magnus. “Have you done this before?” 

  
Magnus shook his head and bit down on his lip, even as his tentacle teased him, changing up the pace as he started to get into things. "No, no, I haven't." 

  
Alec made a sad noise and scooted closer, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Magnus' hair, tilting his face towards him for a kiss, keeping it slow and deep until Magnus was groaning. When he pulled back, he licked his lips and looked down at the tentacle that was slowly picking up speed and the others that were spreading Magnus' legs for him. "Want to see how much you've been missing out on?" 

  
Magnus shuddered, gasping as his tentacles were suddenly tugging his legs apart, teasing behind his balls and pressing in closer. His magic surged, and one of the lights in the bedroom abruptly exploded, causing Alec to laugh and scoot in closer to him. 

  
"I think someone likes it," Alec teased, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "Should I tell you how much I like seeing this? How much I'm loving the sight of you completely lost to their touch like I was?" 

  
"Please," Magnus whined, his hips bucking up, and then back down when one of the tentacles teasingly pressed into him. With a thought, lubrication coated the tip of the tentacle and it was back, easing into him with slow, careful thrusts. "Alexander, please." 

  
Alec groaned and tugged on Magnus' hair again, pulling him into another kiss, this one more desperate than the last. "Maybe we'll do the opposite of my idea. Let them get you ready for me so I can slide into you and fuck you." His eyes lit with an idea and he waited until Magnus' golden eyes met his before he continued. "Maybe I could fuck you while they fuck me?" 

  
"Fuck!" Magnus swore, his cock throbbing. If it weren't for the tight coil around the base of his cock, that would have been enough to get him off right there, but apparently he wasn't ready for it to be over just yet. "Alec, I need-" 

  
"I know," Alec interrupted, his eyes trailing down Magnus' body, watching the tentacles stroke over Magnus' chest, teasing his nipples and the ridges of his abs. "Our next date night might need to be in the bedroom, so we can take our time seeing what we both love." 

  
Magnus slammed his eyes shut and bit down the embarrassing whine that wanted to escape, even as Alec tugged him into another kiss, his tongue just as possessive as any of his tentacles. 

  
"Like that idea?" Alec panted, waiting for Magnus to look at him again. 

  
Magnus nodded, swallowing hard, gasping and panting against Alec's lips as the tentacle inside him pushed that much deeper, making him rock into the one around his cock. "Alec, Alexander, don’t tease..." 

  
Alec hummed and licked his lips. "I might not like them around my neck, but I bet..." he let his eyes trail lower, and watched golden eyes widen. "I bet they'd hold you down for me, if I asked." 

  
A surge of magic escaped him that was enough to turn the room a resplendent rainbow and Magnus groaned, his whole body shaking under the onslaught of Alec's words. "Alexander, please, fuck, please…” 

  
“Next time,” Alec whispered, trailing his hands down and over the tentacles wrapped over Magnus’ chest. “Next time I’m going to have them hold you in place for me, hold you spread wide while I fuck into you.” 

  
“Yes, yes,” Magnus moaned, his whole body shaking, his magic snapping impatient sparks over his skin as he rocked into every touch of his tentacles, Alec’s words enough to drive him wild. 

  
Alec gasped, leaning up to steal another kiss, even as a tentacle tentatively wrapped around Magnus’ neck, not enough to constrict, but enough to tilt his head up for the proper kissing angle and the sight was enough to make Alec hot all over. 

  
“Then,” Alec panted, meeting Magnus’ eyes, watching his rhythm falter as he neared the edge, unable to hold himself back. “While I’m in you, fucking you, gonna have them fuck me at the same time. Feel you around me and in me all at once.” 

  
Magnus shouted, his magic exploding out of him as he came, the rest of the lights in the room exploding in a shower of sparks as he sagged to the bed, panting, a sheen of sweat covering him. “Holy…” he wheezed, closing his eyes, taking stock of himself. 

  
Alec flopped onto the bed beside him and snickered. “So was that as good for you?” he teased. 

  
Magnus barely had the energy to lift an arm to swat at Alexander. “Don’t sound so smug.” 

  
“How many lights are left in one piece in the loft?” Alec asked, smirking as he curled close, sighing happily as one tentacle curled around his waist. 

  
None, but he wasn’t about to give Alexander the satisfaction of knowing that. Magnus huffed and waved his hand, reforming them and cleaning the both of them off before tugging the shadowhunter closer. “Come here you menace,” he grumbled. 

  
Alec laughed, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck, relaxing happily. The tentacles were wrapped around him as usual, but there was something more lethargic about them and he grinned. “I think I wore them out.” 

  
“You wore  _ us _ out,” Magnus corrected. “Now go to sleep before you get a bigger head.” 

  
Alec smiled and kissed the nearest tentacle before he kissed Magnus, soft and gentle. “I love you. Don’t forget that.” 

  
His magic, his tentacles and his body were singing with the knowledge of just how much Alexander loved him. Magnus tightened his hold on Alec and smiled. “I won’t ever, as long as I live,” he promised, kissing Alec softly. “I love you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
